Between Darkness and Light
by Cathrath
Summary: Four years after his fateful visit to the Island of Thor Hiccup finds himself chief of his people and struggling to live up to a fathers legacy. Fate is not finished with him yet though, a great darkness stalks him. A darkness he knows well and one that will stop at nothing to get its revenge. To save his people will Hiccup have to make the greatest sacrifice a chief can make?


**Well here we are the first chapter of the sequel to 'Time of Offering'. You don't need to have read the first story to enjoy it but I highly recommend that you do so that things will make more sense. I won't be going into a great deal of depth about the past just touching on it where I need to help explain this story. I welcome any new reviews to the first story if you do go back and read it. **

**This story takes place following the events of the second movie so apologies if you haven't seen it yet there will be spoilers. It will also have a more mature feel to it, Hiccup's childhood is behind him now and they are adults in an adult's world with adult concerns and fears. The main difference though between my plot and the movie is that Valka will not play a part. I started to write the first story before I knew about Hiccup's mother so I'm going to keep true to my background plot and not resurrect her, the first story wouldn't make sense if I did and this is meant to be a sequel. **

**Anyway, I've waffled long enough :)****. Just what do I have planned for our Hero and his friends this time? Let the roller coaster begin once again.**

**Enjoy**

**Cathrath**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 - Worries<span>**

Astrid hummed absently to herself as she stirred the contents of a large cooking pot over the fire. She leaned over to smell the contents before lifted the spoon to taste it. She savoured the flavour for a while before reaching up to the shelf above the fire to grab an earthen pot. She took a generous handful of the seasoning herbs within and dumping them into the simmering liquid.

After marrying Hiccup the need to cook had taken Astrid completely by surprise. She had been used to coming home from a hard days training or dragon flying to find dinner waiting for her on the table. Fending for herself and a husband to boot had come as a bit of a shock.

Of course she knew how to trap and prepare game, along with what types of roots, plants and berries were safe to eat but these were hunting and survival skills, great for a warrior in training but useless to a wife. She had tried of course, to stubborn and proud to admit that she was bad at something, but her first efforts had been poor and often ending in some pathetic burnt offering or the kitchen aflame. To Hiccups credit though he hadn't mocked or teased her, instead he had eaten everything she had prepared without comment. Although occasionally she would noticed him grimace in pain as he bit into something hard or struggled to swallow.

In the end she had given up and conceded that she was a terrible cook. Hiccup, as it turned out wasn't. He hadn't had the luxury of a mother to prepare his meals and with a father who spent most his time away or coming home late Hiccup had had to learn how to fend for himself in the cooking arena.

Astrid smiled as she stirred the pot, recalling his patience with her as he taught her how to make stews, bake bread, mix soups, even how to brew mead. Even though he rarely drank the stuff himself Hiccup had learnt to how to make it for his father. He had perfected the home brew and Astrid had to agree that it was the best she had ever tasted. Occasionally they would sit in front of the fire on cold nights and share a warmed mug. In the end Astrid had found that she was as happy pottering around the kitchen as she was throwing her axe at trees, although she would never admit that to anyone other than Hiccup, she did have a reputation to uphold after all.

In the early years of their marriage they had shared the cooking duties between them but since Hiccup had taken over as chief following his father's death he had very little time for things like cooking or even eating for that matter.

'They should be home soon,' she thought as she looked out of the window, noting that the sun was setting.

Dinner was often a later affair these days and she knew that as per normal she would need to force him into a chair when he got home and stand over him whist he ate. Otherwise he would just collapse on their bed or fall asleep in front of the fire exhausted. A few times she had even found him in the dragon shed beside the house, curled up beside Toothless when he hadn't had the energy to do much more than remove Toothless harness.

She tested the soup once more, smiling at the improved flavour.

Astrid sighed at the thought of all the changes that had come over their lives during the last year. She had always known that Hiccup would become chief one day but although Hiccup had understood this fact and accepted the responsibility that went with it he hadn't felt ready to take on the role just yet. Declining when his father had offered to stand down after the events during the 'Time of Offering' four years ago and resisting when his father had once again offered him the role a year ago before the fateful meeting with Drago Bludvist and his dragon army. Hiccup had always hung onto the belief that it was all too soon, that there would be years before it became really necessary. He had never even considered a scenario where his father wouldn't be there and he would be forced to take on the role. He just wanted to be free and enjoy life. However his freedom had been lost when fate had struck its cruel hand to him once again and Stoick had been taken from them.

She thought back sadly to the day when it had happened. It was nearly year since Drago had attacked Berk with the great Bewilderbeast dragon, a dragon with the ability to control the minds of other dragons. Nearly a year since Stoick had flung himself into the path of Toothless's plasma blast to save his sons life. His loss was still felt deeply by the tribe but none more so then Hiccup. To have lost his father in such a way, to have his best friend be the instrument of his father's death and then have the chieftain mantel dumped on his shoulders so suddenly had taken its toll on him. Astrid mourned for her father-in-law and chief as much as anyone, of course she did, but she also couldn't help feeling deeply grateful to Stoick for his sacrifice. If not for the love of a father for his son, a fathers instinct to protect she could have lost Hiccup that fateful day and been left a grieving widow after only a few wonderful years of marriage.

She stirred and tasted the soup once more before taking the thick pan cloth from her shoulder, lifted the hot pot from its hook over the fire and placed it to one side where it would stay warm. She then moved across to the door and opened it, noting that it was now completely dark outside and looked up at the stars.

"Where are they," she muttered under her breath in annoyance as she scanned the sky.

During their marriage vows Hiccup had proclaimed that Astrid would be his equal in all things and in the early years of their marriage things like sharing the cooking and housework had been his way of showing this. She had been grateful to him as unlike other married women in the tribe she had been left free to carry on with things like weapons training and flying. In turn she had been there for him when he needed her. This had become more important than ever since he had become chief. They ruled side by side as an inseparable team and she was always there to help and support him when he needed it. Many a late night had been filled with important discussions and plans made between them. It had been a difficult first year for Hiccup. Coming to terms with the grief of losing both his parents, rebuilding the village, asserting himself, keeping them all safe and ensuring that they continued good relations with neighbouring tribes. Through it all he and Astrid had worked together for the good of Berk.

Astrid was grateful that he chose to confide in her so much, telling her his worries and concerns, asking her advice. Gradually his confidence had grown and he had become more settled into the role. Even slowly beginning to make changes, like selected a new council and allowing seasoned veterans to step down and retire if they wished to do so. In their place Hiccup had appointed people that he felt he needed close, Astrid of course stood by his side as co ruler, but he had also appointed Snotlout, Fishlegs and even the twins. Admittedly she had been a bit dubious about the twins but Hiccup had insisted and eventually Astrid had to concede that although they could still be crazy they had shown good judgement in recent years and could be relied on when needed.

Hiccup had also appointed Eret, their most recent addition to the tribe. Eret was their link to the outside world now that Hiccup was more or less confined to Berk, his travelling and mapping days behind him. Eret acted as Berk's envoy, flying on Stoick's Rumblehorn dragon, Skullcrasher, around the Archipelago, exchanging news and trading with the other tribes. Hiccup had found the loss of his freedom one of the hardest things to accept. Yes, he still flew on missions and met with other tribes and their chiefs but it was all on tribal business now, not for himself. Hiccup was grateful to their newest addition for his services but Astrid knew that deep down Hiccup wished it was him.

She looked up as dark shadow passed overhead and smiled.

"Finally," she grumbled as the black shape looped back over the house and landed lightly on the ground in front of her.

The leather clad and masked figure across the Night Fury's back unhooked the prosthetic, that took the place of his missing left foot, from the dragons harness and reached down to retract the current attachment, selecting one with a wider base more suitable for standing, before swinging himself down from the saddle.

Astrid moved towards him, smiling as the slim figure removed his leather helmet and gave his messy auburn hair a ruffle.

"Your late," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hiccup smiled and leaned down to peck her on the lips.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"I wanted to see how the new watch fires looked from out at sea before doing my perimeter sweep. They needed a bit of adjustment, guess I forgot the time," he explained as he hooking his helmet to Toothless saddle and wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer to his chest. She kissed him again.

Something's would never change. Hiccup insatiable curiosity and desire for perfection in his inventions and designs was integrally to what made him...well...Hiccup.

"Come inside, the soups still hot," Astrid said as she took his hand and pulled him towards the door. Toothless followed behind them.

"I'm not really hungry Astrid. I just want to go to bed," Hiccup said yawing as he let Astrid pull him forwards.

She turned to give him a scowl.

"Were not having this conversation again...are we?" She said ominously.

Instantly recognising the dangerous note to his wife's voice Hiccup decided in an instant to just do as he was told.

"Ah...no...guess not," he said quickly.

"Good," and with that she pushed him towards the waiting chair at the table.

As she moved back to the fireplace to start spooning ladles full of hot soup into two bowls Hiccup started to remove Toothless's harness for the night. Once done Toothless rolled onto his back and began to purr loudly, rubbing his back on the wooden floor to scratch it, his belly wiggling and his legs flailing as he did so. This earned a chuckle from Hiccup and a rub to the belly, which of course was what Toothless had been after. Hiccup looked over at the sound of two heavy bowls being placed onto the table to find Astrid looking at them both with amusement.

"You two may be the same age but he's more like a giant kitten then a twenty two year old, ferocious dragon," she said gesturing to Toothless exposed and wiggling belly with a laugh.

Hiccup smiled and rolled onto his own back beside his dragon.

"Oh I don't know, I'd quite like a belly rub myself...what do you say?" He said tilting his head back and looking at her with a lopsided, upside down grin.

She got his meaning immediately and turned around with a huff, as if annoyed, but in fact she was trying to hide her smile

"Get up here right now and eat that soup before it gets cold," she scolded cutting thick slices of bread onto a plate.

"Yes Milady," Hiccup responded dutifully before turning his head to Toothless

"Maybe later then?" He said to his friend and gave the dragon a wink.

Astrid spun around and threw the pan cloth at him with force.

"**HICCUP!**" She exclaimed with mild embarrassment at his suggestive meaning.

Hiccup laughed and curled up into ball as he caught the cloth. Astrid stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at him but unable to hide her smile any longer. It was good to see Hiccup laugh, it happened so rarely these days.

"Get up here now," she commanded and Hiccup, still chuckling, climbed back to his feet and sat down at the table.

She pushed the bowl in front of him and he began to spoon the contents hungrily into his mouth, stopping occasionally to dunk thick slices of bread into the delicious meal. Seeing that his rider was now busy Toothless yawned and rolled back onto his paws before leaving for a well deserved rest though the large flap that Hiccup has installed in the side of the house. This lead to the dragon shed beside the house where Stormfly and he slept. The days of him sleeping on a slab at the end of Hiccups bed were over. He was too big for that now anyway but he didn't mind. He knew his rider and his mate needed their own space. Dragons understood that sort of thing.

Astrid raised an eyebrow in amusement as she pulled her own bowl towards her and watched Hiccup bolt down the food.

"Not hungry ummm," she said knowingly.

Hiccup paused momentarily, his mouth full, and gave her a sheepish look before continuing. Astrid started on her own soup and wondered if he had even stopped for lunch. Hiccup finished the bowl and looked longingly at the pot by the fire before standing and refilling his bowl. After his third helping he pushed back his chair and sighed contentedly.

"Thanks Astrid, I didn't realise I was that hungry, I really needed that," he said thankfully to her.

She returned the smile.

"Did you even stop for lunch today? I know you didn't have breakfast," she asked as she cleared the bowls away.

Hiccup grimaced.

"Ah no...I don't think so but there is so much to do Astrid. We had to start preparing the ships ready for the annual trip to the Island of Thor, the watch fires needed to be set, oh and Gobber and I have this great idea for a new..." but he trailed off noting the stern look his wife was now giving him.

"What?" He said defensively.

"Hiccup, you don't have to do everything yourself you know, you can have a break once in a while. Why don't you get Snotlout or the twins to help you?"

Hiccup looked away from Astrid. They had had this conversation many times before.

"Don't turn away from me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock," she said placing her hands on her hips again in annoyance.

"..the third," he added absently glancing back at her. It was a bit of game between them, when she broke out his full name he would add the last to wind her up but she wasn't smiling this time. He sighed.

"I know Astrid, it's just... well you know I like things to be right. I just want to show...show everyone that I can be a good...you know...chief."

Astrid sighed herself and sat down heavily in the chair. She took his hand in hers.

"You are a good chief Hiccup, you're doing a great job and you know it. The tribe has been rebuilt from nearly total destruction in less than year, you've maintained good trading and relations with our allies and neighbours and our defences are stronger than ever. You've done everything required of you, everything that a chief should do for his people and more," she said squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Hiccup looked at their hands and sighed.

"Not everything," he said in a quiet sad voice, giving her hand a light squeeze before standing. Without further comment or a look back he pushed through the flap to the dragon shed, leaving his confused wife to watch him go.

"**Hiccup?**" Astrid called, surprised at this sudden change.

She stood herself and followed him through the flap to find him throwing fish from a basket to their dragons. She noticed the way his shoulders had slumped as he threw a fish to Toothless and moved towards him. He didn't meet her look so she reached up to turn his face towards her.

"Hiccup what's the matter?" she asked gently.

He gave another heavy sigh.

"It's nothing Astrid, really, I'm just tired," he said trying to give her a reassuring smile

He failed miserably.

"Don't lie to me Hiccup," she continued, gently probing for the source of his sudden sadness.

Hiccup threw the last two fish to Toothless and Stormfly before turning to sit down heavily on a step, his back to her. She suddenly recalled him sitting on the newly named 'Itchy Armpit' in exactly the same way and with the same pensive look on his face following the announcing that his father has just asked him once again to take over as chief. She sat down beside him.

Hiccup smiled despite his current thoughts and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He loved his wife so very much.

"Hiccup, please tell me what's wrong," Astrid said as she leaned into him.

Hiccup raised his head and emerald green eyes met sapphire blue. To Hiccup nothing was more important to him then his wife, she was beautiful, gentle and fierce all wrapped up in one package. She was his very soul, they shared everything and as he looked at her he realised that he was wrong to keep his worries from her, wrong to not discuss what was bothering him. He took a deep breath.

"Do you realise we've been married for nearly four years," he said smiling.

"Don't remind me," she said playfully, leaning closer to him.

He smiled at this.

"You know I love you...right?" He added looking at her and clasping her hand in his own.

She smiled softly at this as she laced her fingers with his.

"I know."

"I'm sorry that I haven't told you that enough lately or spent as much time with you as I used to," Hiccup said, the remorse clear in his voice.

Astrid wrapped her free arm around his neck and brought his head towards her for a soft kiss.

"Don't be, I understand Hiccup. You spend what time you can and that's enough for me," she said in understanding.

"We're a team remember."

Hiccup nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I know, and you have no idea how grateful...how lucky I am to have you," he said and she was shocked to see his eyes glisten with tears in the torchlight.

"Hiccup what's all this about?"

Astrid had noticed that he had been a little off the last few days but had put it down to over tiredness, she now realising that there was something else behind it.

"Do you remember that Terrible Terror last week, the one with the letter from Cami and Thug?" he asked.

Astrid nodded. The letter from their friends had announcing that Camicazi had given birth to their second child. They now had a two year old daughter named Scarlet and a baby boy whom they had named Henrick.

"Of course I do, I can't believe were a surrogate Aunt and Uncle again. I mean don't those two have anything better to do..." she said but trailed off as like a torch being ignited she suddenly realised what it was that had him so upset.

"Oh Hiccup," she said softly, cupping his face her hand.

"It...It just reminded me...reminded me that I've done everything a chief needs to do...accept produce an heir," he said his cheeks now wet with tears.

She brought him into a tight hug, his face buried in her shoulder. It wasn't as though they weren't trying for children. They had been trying ever since their marriage four years ago.

He looked up from her shoulder.

"I'm worried Astrid...worried that we can't...that I can't..." he didn't want to finish, he didn't even want to voice the worry that either he or Astrid were unable to have children.

In the early years of their marriage it wasn't something that they had set out deliberately to do. They just wanted to enjoy their time together. If it happened it happened but since becoming chief it was something that had begun to plague his thoughts more and more and he felt sure that he was to blame. Astrid was the strong and powerful warrior, he was...well he was the weak one, the runt...the 'Hiccup'. He had even been to see Gothi to ask her advice. She had given him a check up and a disgusting tonic to drink but nothing had worked, in the end she had declared him to be fit and healthy and to be patient. Trouble was four years was a long time to wait and he knew that in darkened corners some of the tribe whispered that perhaps he should lay with another to better his chances. The suggestion horrified him and he would never even consider such a thing. Rightly or wrongly he had kept it from Astrid, knowing that if she found out there would no stopping her rampage. These were old men with old opinions, citing old traditions but it worried him that some people however small a number were even suggesting it.

Astrid knew just what he was thinking, she knew him to well and although she hadn't mentioned it to him she knew of the whispers from the older members of the tribe. Most of her time these days was spent running the dragon training academy with Fishlegs and working with Hiccup but that didn't mean she hadn't kept her ear to the ground. She had her own sources of information, Ruffnut for one. She was terrible for gossip and loved to pass it on. Astrid hadn't let these mutterings bother her though. She knew that Hiccup would never even contemplate being unfaithful to her, she trusted him with her very soul and she knew he did likewise with her.

Astrid took his face back between her hands.

"Hiccup it will happen. When the gods decide it's time we will be blessed with a child. I just know it," she said confidently then punched him on the arm.

"Astrid! What was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot she had just made.

"For listening to the gossip of two old men on the dockside who have nothing better to do but whinge and discuss other people lives."

Hiccups eyes widened in alarm as he realised she knew what he had been trying to keep from her and he pulled back from her.

"Astrid...you don't think...I would never," He exclaimed in concern.

She chuckled at his look and punched him on the arm again. He winced and rubbed the sore spot harder.

"And that?" he exclaimed keeping his arms up defensively in case she decided to swing at him again.

"For even contemplating that I would think that of you," she said with a chuckle.

Hiccup sagged.

"How did you find out?"

"You're not the only one who listens to gossip Hiccup. I just get someone else to do it for me. Ruffnut is extremely good at keeping me informed of what goes on in the village."

Hiccup smiled at this, he should have known that Astrid would keep an eye on things.

"Sorry," he said, feeling ashamed that he hadn't spoken to her before.

Astrid took both of his hands into her own.

"Hiccup, ever since you were born your life has been driven by some unseen force and I long for children as much as you but I know that just like everything else in your life things will happen when the time is right, have faith."

Hiccup sighed.

"I wish I could be as confident as you," he admitted.

"I am confident. Think about it Hiccup everything that you have done, everything you have become happened for a reason. Meeting Toothless, ending centuries of war with the dragons, showing the rest of the Viking world how to accept dragons and change, saving us from Drago and his Bewilderbeast. None of this was coincidence, Hiccup none of this happened by chance. Why should children be any different. I know that a child will come to us when the Gods deem us ready, when the time is right, and I know that child will be as special as you are."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I don't deserve to have you Astrid but I'm glad I do," he whispered as he held her close, then he pulled back a little to kiss her softly and Astrid returned his gesture of love. The kiss soon became much deeper and more passionate.

Astrid pulled back breathless to rest her forehead against his.

"How about we go somewhere more comfortable...somewhere a bit warmer...to continue this," she said as she hung onto his tunic

"...maybe I'll give you that belly rub you were after...if you play your cards right," she added with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Hiccup gave her a lopsided grin at her meaning.

"I'd thought your never ask," he said jumping to his feet and scooping her into his arms. Astrid gave a shriek of apparent protest but it was mixed with laughter as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her back to the warmth of their home.

Inside the shed behind them Toothless and Stormfly cocked their heads to watch their riders disappear into the building before looking at each other, unable to comprehend what all the fuss was about. The one thing a dragon knew how to be was patient. Why couldn't their riders be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>A gentle warm up but trust me it won't stay that way. <strong>**I'm really excited about this fic and its plot but nervous as always with the launch of a new story. I'd love to know what you think so far, please review.**

**I also have the first chapter of my once shot series 'Acceptance' up if you would like to check it out. I would love hear what you think of that one so far as well. **

**Cathrath**


End file.
